Un cuento muy extraño
by Aleflaerion
Summary: Naruto y compañía convertidos en personajes de cuentos de niños, Sasuke es el principe de la Cenicienta y esta buscando a su princesa, quien sera la afortunada? Onegai Reviews!


**Un cuento muy extraño**

**Este fic es de estilo libre... ¡Aquí todos están locos! inclusive la autora, que no soy yo XD le hice el favor a mi hermanita Ale-chan de publicarlo, yo di algunas ideas como por ejemplo la del misterioso personaje que dice Dattebayo a cada rato, Bueno No les entretengo más, léanlo y diviértanse, Por favor reviews!!!!!! **

**See ya-Shadowmew. **

* * *

**Narrador: les voy a contar la historia de Sakura fresona… era una vez una niñita que….**

**¡Auxilio,auxilio!...alguien por favor que me ayude!!!!!**

**Narrador:¿Pero que es esto¿Quién rayos eres tu?**

**???: soy Inodina pero me puedes decir Ino, orochimaru y sus 40 barbones me estan persiguiendo por haberles robado un pan !!**

**Narrador: espera un momento muchachita yo soy el narrador de sakura fresona y estoy contando su historia.Tengo la impresión de que te vinistes a meter en la historia equivocada..la tuya debe de ser la de inodina y los 40 barbones,pero en todo caso ahí hay una casa de ladrillos, pero ten cuidado!!!, no te metas a la de paja ni a la de madera!,solo te prevengo!**

**Ino:ok!!!,muchas gracias (toca la puerta)**

**¿??:quien esta haciendo tanto ruido afuera???¡Eres acaso el lobo?**

**Ino: no!!!soy Inodina pero me dicen Ino!!!**

**¿??: ahh!!!,Ino!!!(se abre la puerta y aparece shikamaru) hermana Ino-cerda pasa!!!!**

**(Ino le da un golpe a shikamaru)**

**Shikamaru: que problemática…ni una bromita soportas…**

**Ino: Ya callate Shikamaru!!!!**

**Sakura fresona: Voy a llevarle ramen a mi abuela!**

**Narrador: que haces aun no sales!!!!!!!!**

**Sakura:Ash!!! perdóname!!!,es que ya tardaste!!...y…(Sakura ve a Ino y dice) vaya miren a quien tenemos aquí!!!,es ino-cerda!!!,con que tu estas atrasando mi historia!!!!!!**

**Ino-cerda(upss :p ): claro que no!!(Ino y Sakura empiezan a discutir cuando de repente…un señor entra a escena y dice )**

**¿??: Tengo mucha fuerza!!!Soy invencible!!!y no hay nadie que haga las cosas mejor que yo!!!**

**De repente aparece una rana y empieza a cantar: Naaaadiiiie es hábil como él, nadie es ágil como el nadie tiene un cuerpazo como el de jiraston!,no hay hombre en el pueblo tan macho!!,no tiene comparación!!!...**

**Narrador: otra vez..y ahorra…quienes son ustedes?**

**¿??: yo soy el increíble jiraston,pero me puedes decir jiraya y el es mi sirviente gabafa.**

**Narrador: ahh!!ya veo..ustesdes son del cuento de la bella y la bestia…pero que rayos hacen aquí??**

**Jiraya :pss….**

**(de repente aparece un muchacho)**

**¿??:disculpen que interrumpa pero…me eh perdido buscando al amor de mi vida…**

**Sakura y Ino se asombran a ver al muchacho y se le tiran encima y dicen a coro: Sasuke-kun!!!!!,ya lo encontraste!!!**

**Sakura: callate ino-cerda!!sasuke es mio!!!**

**Ino:claro que no!**

**Sasuke saca una zapatilla y dice: En realidad..el amor de mi vida es a quien le venga esto...**

**Sakura y Ino le arrebatan la zapatilla ah Sasuke y se la intentan poner pero a ninguna le queda**

**Sasuke: ahh a ninguna le queda…que trizteza..(pensamientos de sasuke ¡Que buena suerte!)**

**Narrador: Tu eres de la cenicienta verdad?**

**Sasuke: Así es soy el príncipe**

**Ino y Sakura: y yo tu princesa!!!!!**

**Shikamaru: mas bien parecen las hermanastras…**

**Ino y Sakura:Callate Shikamaru!!!!!!!**

**¿??: es verdad…deja que se hagan ilusiones…**

**¿??: oie Nejisel no seas malo!!!**

**Nejisel: no soy malo y ya te dije que me digas neji y no Nejisel Hinatrel!!!**

**Shikamaru: oigan ya basta diganos quienes son ustedes??**

**Neji: yo soy nejisel y ella hinatrel…estamos buscando el camino a casa….nuestros papas nos abandonaron en el bosque….**

**Narrador:y porque?**

**Shikamaru: al verlos ni deverias preguntar eso…no vez el color de sus ojos…de seguro son retrasados mentales…**

**Nejisel:callate!!!!!!nos es verdad es de nacimiento!**

**Shikamaru: entonces si son…**

**Neji se tira sobre shikamaru y se comienzan a revolcar sobre el lodo**

**Sakura y ino:Ehh!!!!peleaaaa!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke:¡¡¡Ya basta!!!! dejare de buscar a mi princesa…a nadie le cabe esta maldita zapatilla.**

**Jiraya:¡¡A mi me debe caber!!!,a nadie le cabe mejor una zapatilla como a Jiraston!!!**

**(Jiraya se la mete a la fuerza y no le cabe en su enorme pie...Se molesta y la tira y le cae aun muchacho k hiba pasando por ahí)**

**¿??:Datebayo!!!!!una zapatilla!!!!que padre!!!!!(al decir eso se la prueba y le queda perfectamente…todo voltean a ver a quien le quedo y cuando ven el rostro del sujeto todos se quedan asombrados…pero sobre todo Sasuke)**

**¿????:Qué???,¿Les asusta mi cola o qué?????**

**Continuara...**

**Por favor Revieeeeews!!!!!!**


End file.
